mightandmagicfandomcom-20200222-history
The Elven Lands
The Elven Lands is the seventh scenario of the Descendants campaign in Heroes of Might and Magic II: The Price of Loyalty. The player has to choose between this scenario and Ivory Gates, and they will be rewarded with either an elven alliance or a Legendary Scepter in the Epic Battle. The heroes from the kingdom of Jarkonas managed to defeat the black dragons protecting the Golden Bow. Once their artifact had been returned to them, the elves joined Jarkonas in an alliance. Walkthrough Jarkonas begins with a single Sorceress castle and hero. There are no enemies on the map, just neutral creature stacks. Every two weeks, the kingdom will send wood, gold, and gems. The player should take the gold reward, as they will not be needing much wood anyway. As there are no enemies, there is no need to scout. Hire the Ivan/Joseph hero and give him all creatures, then head southeast to capture the ore mine. If the creatures guarding the ore mine are too tough, recruit medusas to the southeast. If the medusas are preserved well, they can serve the player well until the end of the campaign; they are like minotaurs with the ability to stone gaze. Hang around for one week, beating guards and letting the secondary hero be the collector. Build up to at least battle dwarfs, elves, and druids for now. Once the first week is over, collect the troops and let the main hero head north, then east. Continue on this path until the player meets a Barbarian town. Capture it, but don't bother to build creature dwellings, just a castle, a statue and a market. Continue to head southeast, go past a barrier guard (the player will return here later) and follow the path until it goes north. Eventually, the player will find a jail. Free the hero and transfer stronger troops to the main hero. Continue northwards to eventually see a Sorceress town, as well as a boat to the main base. To save time, let the rescued hero take the boat, through the whirlpool, collect reinforcements from the main castle, and don't forget to visit the tent in the southwestern corner of the map with the boat as well. Send the rescued hero to unlock the previously mentioned barrier to collect the password for yet another tent. Meanwhile, let the main hero collect the Sorceress troops from the rescued hero and proceed westward. Eventually, the player will bump into three Sorceress towns. Capture them and collect the troops, as well as the tent nearby. Backtrack and go to the two barriers southeast of the three towns. Let the other heroes stand by at the three Sorceress towns. Take the eastern one, follow it until reaching a tent; this is the password for the barrier west of the three towns. Let the other heroes unlock it, pass through to yet another tent; this is the password for the western of the two barriers seen earlier. Now, let the main hero backtrack and take the left barrier now. Go forward until reaching a tent. This is the final tent that unlocks the last barrier blocking the dragons and the golden bow. Kill the dragons, collect the bow, and win the scenario! Category:Descendants scenarios